BABY,please notice me
by daniellethedreamer
Summary: this is one shot of yasunxsonya. AND THERE'S NO SMUTTY OR 18 RATED HERE AND COPYRIGHT TO THE AUTHOR OF THIS ANIME AND I DIDN'T OWN THE CHARACTERS


**Third person pov:**

 **Morning**

 **Yasuna pov:**

"Konichiwa! I'm Oribe Yasuna a normal high school girl =)" . "and that blonde was sonya-chan" I was gonna tap her shoulder "good morning sonya-chan" and then she rotates my hand that cause a lot of pain :(.

"Sonya-chan you have something in your shoulde—"

She headlock me until I fall asleep.

 **In class**

"Sonya-chan! look at here! Look at here!" I said while I'm looking at window. Actually there's nothing at all I just want to surprise her.

"eh? what's there?" she stands and look at the window then she's mad at me. "it was nothing here. You tricked me" she said and her eyes are full of rage but I kissed her in cheeks.

"HAHA you're easily tricked, are you really an assassin?!HAHAHA!"then I run ! haha she's cute when she blushed so the window thingy is my plan!... and then she shouted "don't you dare to come here or else I'll kill you!" I just laugh and expectedly I fell in stairs..

*stumble**stumble**stumble*

Ouch… . .!

Few of my schoolmates see me. _…then I felt dizzy and before I lost my conscious I see sonya-chan worried and that makes me smile then I became unconscious.

Sonya pov:

Geez… that girl she's a pain of the ass….even its emberassing I've no choice but to carry her to infirmary…

 **Infirmary!**

"um….are you her guardian?" the nurse asked.

"yes, I am her friend" I answered.

"well the good news is…she's okay and there's not broken bones and she has thick skull" she says that with a smile. I sigh in relief that she's okay or else I will not forgive myself if I lose her….. "and the bad news is….she needs to absent for two to three days and needed to take rest and the important is that someone will take care of her until she's completely fine" the nurse said… good thing it was school time's over….crap, I didn't know her house….. and the nurse give me an address that surprises me "your teacher give that because he know that you're the only one oribe-kun closest friend and you didn't know her house so this maybe helps" she explained and give me a warm smile so I thank her and I carried my bag and follow the address that written…

."Thank…..you…so….nya…chan…for….al….ways…..saving…..me"she tried to say and that makes me blush.

When we reach her house I press their doorbell and her mother immediately open the door

"pardon the intrusion" I said and take of my shoes and place yasuna in the couch.

"oh dear!what happened?!"her mother panicked.

"I'll explain later ma'am" I answered calmly.

She calm a bit "I'll make a soup for you two okay? if something happened call me okay? oh and there's her room" she said and point to the room so I carry her again to place her in her own bed. We are in her room, alone. It's quite nice, typical for a normal high school girl. I kissed her forehead "dummy."

I'm gonna leave now in her room but surprisingly she holding my wrist so I almost hurt her again "just….stay….please…don't….leave….me….alone…."she hardly speak so I still sit beside her bed.

 **A few hours later**

I wake up..oh I think I fall asleep huh and I get up and see that yasuna was already awake "oh you're awake now I think I should go now"I coldly said.

And she pouts "meanie! you will didn't ask me if I'm okay?!"she looks upset.

"well are you okay?"I ask

"no, I feel too weak and I'm still dizzy but as long you're on my side I feel better" she says with a big smile so I look away.

"don't push yourself and take care of yourself. I'm gonna leave now" I tell to her and I stand, ready to leave.

"I LOVE YOU SONYA-CHAN!"she shouted and groan and it makes me stopped.

"I LIKE YOU A LOT SINCE WE MET! I ALWAYS WANT TO BE IN YOUR SIDE EVEN I ANNOY YOU ALWAYS!I ALWAYS DOING THAT EVEN YOU ALWAYS HURT ME AFTERWARDS!BECAUSE..BECAUSE.." she's crying."BECAUSE THAT'S THE ONLY WAY TO GET YOUR ATTENTION!AND TO NOTICE ME!"she's really crying…"so…please don't leave me alone" she begged then i came near to her and hugged her tightly "don't worry I won't leave you alone….and I…..I…I love you too so stop crying I want to see you happy" I tell her…

 **After three days when yasuna was completely fine,the two lived normally again as usual but this time it was weirder,very unusual RELATIONship they had and sweeter than before.**

 **NEWBIE AUTHOR'S NOTE! :**

 **YEY WE'RE ALREADY FINISHED THAT ONESHOT OF YASUNAXSONYA FROM THE ANIME "KILL ME BABY/BABY PLEASE KILL ME"SOOO I DIDN'T OWN THE CHARACTERS AND COPYRIGHT TO THE AUTHOR OF THIS ANIME AND I HOOOOOOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY THIS ONESHOT STORY AND IF YOU WANT TO CRITICIZE,PRAISE THIS STORY FEEL FREE TO SAY/COMMENT IT,OHAND I ACCEPTING REQUEST IF SOMEONE WANT IT…SO GUYS SEEYOU IN NEXT STORY. *WHAPOOSH***


End file.
